She's With Who?
by Knoto
Summary: The Sailor Senshi are pretty much grown up and over all they have the ability to have a somewhat normal life for the time being, what do they do? THEY FALL IN LOVE! with many pairing not often seen, lets wait and see who falls for who in this odd tale!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright! so this is what happens when my buddies and I Decide to have a little fun. Just to get an idea of how the concept started we were watching Sailor Moon and talking about what would happen if you were to place Senshi into not normal pairings. What would happen? well we are about to find out. I was ordered to write this fiction into a chapter 1 and if enough people like it I will work on it as a Side series for people Who think TSK is just too in depth.

She's With Who?

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! ...if i did... DIC would have NEVER EVER EVERRRRRRRR gotten to dub it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Teenage Confusion: Not quite a Fairytale kiss!

The sun was shining brightly as Setsuna spent the afternoon reading a letter she had received from Saeko early that morning. They had been sending confidential letters back and forth for quite some time now regarding Senshi matters. Ami's mother had found out quite recently when an EKG machine had an accident when a youma possessed it. Over time Setsuna had become a constant contact for Saeko as far as Senshi matters. Recently however, topics were headed into a far different direction, The two of them had decided to send a diary back and forth regarding the thoughts hey had about Senshi matters and the people it happen to involve. Most noteworthy their respective children.

Setsuna took a sip of her decaffeinated coffee as she read the page of questions and concerns. It seemed odd that this type of thing was exchanged between them in such a manner, yet it still held value. Setsuna had been doing the same with Rei's grandfather for over a year, yet he played dumb when it came to Rei's Senshi powers. In reality, all of the parents of the inner's were involved in this diary book. It was an outlet many needed and a source of support that their parent would not have had otherwise. Setsuna was happy to be apart of it, she being the eldest of Senshi had the most experience, and also the most fear for her far younger comrades in arms.

It stood to reason, once a child sneaks out so many times, once she use the same excuse to leave the dinner table day after day, and once she wakes up with more injuries than a football player having gone to bed with not even a scratch, something was being hidden. Magic and powers were well and good, it kept the general public from seeing into who was behind the transformation. Family and people who raised you, these were people who often saw through the magic quite easily, after that, it would only be a matter of time until the equations of the questions were solved.

The topics had quickly gone from beast slaying, into aging and what to expect as far as the future went. Even if everything under the sun was voiced over again and again, one thing was left clearly unspoken until a few weeks back when Hotaru started to gain a sort of a crush on another Senshi. Now in a matter of weeks Setsuna had been writing a flurry of diary entries to keep up with all of the parents. Phone calls and even a few meetings at the Outer's home had been arranged because of the new complexity that had risen.

Setsuna closed her eyes momentarily as she thought of how to respond. There weren't any good ways to start, so instead of writing a carefully thought out response, she replied as one would in her position. A worried and loving parent who knew that being a Senshi held a few difficult realities. This issue, if one could call it that, being one of them. Though it was stated by many of the parents that they had long suspected their child to have interest in the same gender, none had really heavily assumed that it was cause for worry. After all, once you get over the shock of what a Senshi is, the gender of the person they decide to have relations with seems to be a trivial matter. After finding a clean page in the diary, Setsuna began to write.

_It starts simply enough. A small graze of the hand. The flicker in another persons eyes, and the smile that you want to show the world when your near them. Then it continues into complexity. Do you like them as more than a friend? Could they possibly like you back. As logic states, hormones don't seem to help in this fact and often times one has to wonder the many questions teenage life offers. Who am I? What will I become? Will I have a large family? Will I be alone? These are all simple questions time will answer for today's youth. _

_Now while all of this is well and good I am a time mage of roughly six thousand years. I may not be middle aged yet, since for my bloodline I am still quite young. Yet time has ways of reminding me that although I have seen a lot in my years, I have not seen it all. This was proven a few weeks ago, when a child whom I have looked after with my friends came too us with quite a few odd questions._

_These question were not out of normalcy for a normal child mind you. However when your family and friends are anything but normalcy these questions can end up being quite problematic. We are Senshi, defenders of the Moon Kingdom, can live for well over a thousand years, and can blast away youma in the blink of an eye, yet we are still humans capable of love and in effect, emotions that often cloud the minds of most hormone ridden youth._

_Now back to the child in question, no longer quite the child I used too know, she has caught up in age nicely. Soon she will no longer require guidance as far as having parents go. However it seems the ways of the heart are another matter entirely. Hotaru is now seventeen years old, and fully capable of knowing what it is that's going on with the changes in both body and mind. What she lacks is a sense of comfort within herself. _

_Hotaru is the Senshi of death and destruction, our Sailor Saturn. Most would view her as a person to be feared, yet she is far from what her reputation states. She would never harm a soul out of vengeance, actually quite the opposite. Most would cause harm on her before she would ever want to harm them. She smiles her simple smile and acts as if everything is perfect within the world. She pretends that even the news on the television does not exist, if only to lessen the truth of how cruel life can be._

_This is the way our daughter, if one could even call her that, lives her life for the time of peace we have been given. I for one know that even if all is right with Senshi matters, a new monster approaches quickly. This one I fear cannot be beaten away with my time staff, nor can I shoo it away as if it were a shadow playing on the wall, or a monster under the bed. Haruka, the child's paternal figure thus far, hates the fact that we can not seem to fix this matter so simply. Michiru, like myself knew this foe would come one day. This is the monster known as adolescence and early adulthood. _

_All of the Senshi are growing older, and while they have all toyed with the idea of romance, very few have thought about it in a matter of seriousness. A few flings were as far as it had ever gone, and at the time it was as far as it had ever needed to go. Now the issue in why no one ever thought seriously on the matter at hand was simple. Truth of Senshi life had not taken over, now that the glamor has subsided in what being a Senshi is and we have no real battles to fight currently, real fear has taken hold. Unlike normal youth, there is a well and true fear of being alone as a Senshi. We life for well over a normal human lifespan, because of this common logic states that you would find solace with people who also bore your curse._

_Now in all of this we have one final issue. One that should be easily looked past bar the fact that it is a physical blockade only. All of the Senshi among us on earth currently, are in fact female. The only acceptation to this rule is Mamoru, and he is already happily spoken for. Now, for some like our friend Minako, this poses little issue. For others such as Ami or dare I say Hotaru herself, the subject matter on how to deal with this fact become far more discrete and thus, more difficult to handle._

Setsuna had paused in her writing when she noted Hotaru slamming the front door and muttered a few curses as she walked up too her room. Setsuna sighed as she placed her eyes back too the paper, This was becoming a common occurrence lightly and sadly, no one could ease the youngest Senshi.

"This totally sucks! Talk about a day from hell! First I wake up with my period, then I forget my math work at home. I forgot to pack a lunch, and had no money on me to buy one. Then I find out I have a test in my home economics class next week and I have no idea what I can bake as a desert!" Hotaru ranted on as she plopped down into her bed. The stress of the day replayed as she placed her face into her pillow and cursed a few more times before Michiru came to the room to try and console the overly stressed out teenager.

"Hotaru, are you alright?" Michiru said knocking on the door. Michiru received no answer, so she attempted a second time. "Hotaru? May I come in?" The muffled voice came through the wooden door yet again pleading to be allowed to offer help, or at the very least a shoulder.

Hotaru relented and allowed her motherly figure entrance into the dark room. The blinds were closed and the only light came from the computer monitor and a very small lamp. Even in the dim light Michiru noticed the blotted makeup, proof of the crying that must have taken place earlier. Hotaru told her of the day she had to deal with and her over all stress dealing with her who her ride home happened to be with, it was also the Senshi that her emotions seemed to deal heavily with, Makoto.

The thunder Senshi had not noticed the tension that built within Hotaru as of late, and for the most part busied herself with her own inner thoughts. It was clear to everyone that while Hotaru was the youngest Senshi among them, she was not omitted from the emotional havoc that was taking place. Michiru's advice was always the same. "Just tell her how you feel, I know it can be difficult, but you stewing in here doesn't solve anything." she said as she was brushing away a few strands of hair that seemed to want to hang in Hotaru's eyes.

"Oh yeah, that'll really work mom!" Hotaru retaliated as she paced in frustration. "I just go right up too her and say 'Makoto I love you.. Or at least I think I do.' Mom she's been hurt the most out of all of us as far as relationships go!" Hotaru stressed that point time and time again. No one knew that as a child she had paid such close attention to detail, apparently they were wrong.

"Alright, so you don't say that. What will you do, wait for her to come to you?" Michiru said as she stood in front of Hotaru to make her stop in her tracks. She placed her hands on her daughters shoulders in a calm demand that noted she wanted Hotaru to listen closely. "I may not know what will happen between the two of you. I don't even think Setsuna has an answer for you. If you want her, then go and get her! If I would have waited for Haruka lord knows it would have never happened." Michiru said forgoing words like Papa and Mama to make a point.

"You know what, why don't you go impart that wisdom on Minako and leave me to stew in peace! Lord knows she's wanted to get her hands on a particular blue haired Senshi for a while now." Hotaru said as she backed away shaking her head in protest. She felt bad for Minako, she really did. For as much as the blond spoke about being a Senshi goddess of love, she sure as hell was fearful of it. If it was a game then all would be fine, but heaven forbid the woman go for the real love of her life.

"What does Minako being in love with Ami have to do with you?" Michiru sighed as she sat down on the bed, she knew exactly where this rant was going. Settling in for the long haul she only half listened as Hotaru stated the obvious.

"You mean besides the fact she's sharing a two bedroom apartment with Makoto!" Hotaru half yelled in general annoyance. It wasn't aimed at anyone in particular, just her method of releasing her bottled up frustration. "The two of them are really good friends. In fact I've bet they passed that border, I'll go as far as to say they are in a closeted relationship no one knows about having sex every night!" The Senshi of destruction finished annoyed.

Michiru scratched her eyebrow and sighed when she heard that wonderful call out. She didn't know what was more outrageous, the fact that Hotaru thought Makoto was being intimate with her best friend, or the fact that it was being closeted when no one really cared anyway. "Alright, calm down." Michiru said sighing at the continually bogus ideas stemming from her daughters' mouth. "If I prove too you that the two are in no way, shape, or form, sleeping with each other will you at the very least take into consideration the fact that Makoto might not reject you?" the Senshi of the Sea tried to use logic.

"They'll deny it!" Hotaru tried again with ridiculous ideas that was only spurred further by the fact she was already stressed out from the day. "Think on it, they have a good thing going! No one will point and laugh, no one will hate them! Face it we already hide enough why not hide the fact they get a good lay too!" Hotaru said before she heard a loud band followed by a very confused Haruka sticking her head into the room from an above ceiling panel. Covered in dust and what looked to be cobwebs, clearly she had been cleaning the attic when she had heard that admission.

"What in the hell? Who's getting laid?" Haruka asked only hearing part of the conversation. Getting only an eye roll in response as Hotaru plopped down onto the bed again and this time let herself fall onto her back so she faced a corner of the ceiling. Michiru mouthed the two names for the sake of simplicity and Haruka immediately omitted herself from the conversation. She knew better than to say anything if Makoto was in the topic at the current moment.

"Alright, I have proposition for you." Michiru said gaining the interest of both parties as Haruka shoved her head back into the room before the woman in aqua threw a book in the general direction of the blond. A good sign that she was not to be in on this portion of the conversation. After they heard Haruka resume her work Michiru continued. "If I get Minako to confess her love to Ami, then you must do the same to Makoto. However if I turn out to be right, then you have to clean my art studio every three days, top to bottom for a month!" Michiru suggested on a bet. This was something that had seemed to become a common occurrence within the outers household. Betting on things turned the more stressful things in life into a sort of game of chance. Some time it worked, others it didn't.

"Hmm alright, but if I end up being right, then you owe me that shed that you said I couldn't have to build my lamps in!" Hotaru wagered sure she would be correct. As Hotaru grew older, her enjoyment in building things grew. Haruka naturally had a fondness for tinkering with different things and with the help of Makoto who worked as an apprentice electrician a continuous hobby became building custom lamps. Space in the garage had become hard to come by with the many cars, and when Makoto brought up the idea of a separate shed Hotaru had her mind set on finding a way to get it.

Michiru knew that would be the most likely wager and she agreed to the bet. That night resumed as it normally would. Setsuna cooked dinner, Haruka made a oil track leading from the garage into the bathroom that had been installed for that primary reason. Then it was homework, and television before bed. Setsuna was the last to go to her room as she spent her time reading from the large textbook in front of her, a highlighter dangling from her mouth as she recounted some old records and highlighted the important ones.

The dreams of childhood had long past the Senshi, and instead most pursued careers that not only were they well versed in, but also had the abilities already at their disposal. Setsuna had become a history teacher in light of having lived through the events that actually took place. The history she taught was not only well within her lifetime, it was very recent compared to the more outlandish occurrences of the Senshi that she happily could omit. Her late night reading would prove to be useful in the class the following week when the class would discuss World War II.

While the outers house became quiet for sleep, the apartment Makoto and Ami shared was waking up as the sun was setting. Makoto became an apprentice electrician, she had not completed her training but she had bypassed any written testing easily since her element also happened to be her job. For the first time she was actually top of her class, and studying wasn't even needed. There was one downside too her job. A fear that she constantly had to face down, and she was not the most pleased about it. Much of her work had to be done in a cherry picker. This wasn't the most ideal of situations, but as she quickly learned by accident, she was not easily harmed by the electric current in the wires unless she was dealing with power lines, and even then, her own attack were far stronger than the current with in the lines, so even if it hurt, it was never fatal.

Going into the shower Makoto did a mental check of the locations she would be surveying that night, thankful that this particular night she would be able to remain on the ground. There was a new apartment building being built and she was to aid in attaching the breakers and grounds to the proper locations. This would be her task for the next week at least. Night shifts were harder to deal with, but on big projects such as this it was a necessity. As she rinsed the lather from her hair one final time, she turned the water to a far cooler temperature as she exited and placed on her towels on and made a beeline for her bedroom. In the midst of this she passed a sleepy eyed Ami who was on her way to her nighttime wakeup call.

Ami for her part took a route no one would have guessed. A doctor, an nurse, hell even a rocket scientist would have been a better guess than what she was actually studying to be. The ever intuitive Ami, the one who was by far the smartest and most resourceful logically had her heart set on being in the field of law enforcement and had been taking classes at the local police academy. She planned her classes so that she would pull a back too back coarse session every three days while still having her morning and afternoon ones every day. As she entered the shower the utterance of a few choice words signaled she was being woken up by the rather freezing water.

Makoto laughed at her friend's rather crass terminology. It was one thing she had learned very quickly when she and Ami got a larger space so that rent was cheaper. Ami didn't curse very often, and never in public, but in the morning or when she was waking up she could possibly be far more crass than Makoto herself. As she placed some coffee on the table Ami stumbled in dressed and a towel on her head as she lay face down on the table. Makoto couldn't resist the temptation to jokingly harass her friend. "Ya know, when you lay like that you look like Usagi." She said taking a sip of her own coffee.

Ami wordlessly responded with her middle finger earning a laugh from tall brunette. "Perhaps another time I have to get to work." Makoto said she ran too the door as Ami shot up from her seat to chase after her highly annoyed. "EW! That's the most- Dammit! get back here!" That was the life of the two friends. Idiocy in the down time of being a Senshi had become a good stress relief, or in Ami's case a good way to unleash a different side of her self that normally her mother had only seen in early mornings before she went to school.

Even if they were all out of school now for the most part, it didn't stop them from running into each other. Rei was on her way back to the shrine when she noted Ami chasing Makoto down the street. In a way it was liberating to see the most down to earth person running half way down the block with a hair towel still on her head and only one shoe on. The other had fallen off a few paces back. The best part was the fact that even if Ami used to be the most studious, she was also now the most laid back as far as what people saw of her. It was not uncommon to walk into the apartment and see the blue haired young woman her housecoat all day long when she had a day off. Though in her defense, days off came few and very far between, she had every right to be that lax considering how rare the occurrence was.

Rei had found herself a rather off job after she decided running the shrine would be too much for her once her grandfather passed on. She was currently working for an antique artist. Often taking fine metals and melting them down, they would make the small silver cups and fine china for the people who collected the small trinkets. Some people wanted them for doll houses, others sought to have items repaired or to have them engraved. A great many tasks kept Rei busy all the time. The need for finer details often gave Rei the ability to go into a state of pure concentration, often focusing on one small piece of metal through a spectacle. The extreme heat of the flames that she had to keep constantly burning only aided in her ability to remain calm. When she returned to the shrine her night came to a close as she ate the dinner her grandfather had left her to heat up.

She ate her meal quietly, though she helped the shrine out when ever she had the time, she was not the one who would inherit the shrine. It was unclear what would happen too it afterwards but Rei would do the best she could. She finished her meal before showering and looking to up too the stars from the small wooden deck outside of her room. As she looked to the sky, and then down in front of her, she noted Minako was on her way home from the pub she worked at part time. She was actually taking morning classes to become a Physical Education teacher, in the early evening she focused of bartending just to make some extra money.

Rei smiled a soft smile. She could sense a joyful feeling in the depth of her heart and laughed. It was basic knowledge to Rei that Minako liked Ami and had deep feelings for the bluenette. It was also of basic knowledge due to the fire Hotaru had an interest in one of the inners, though Rei was not sure of what one. The miko on the other hand had a far different attraction. Although it was not one she would voice openly, no not by a long shot. The person she held feelings for was spoken for by a blond that would tear her to shreds if she even tried, not that she would ever attempt it mind you. Yet as she drifted to sleep her mind wandered to the very person of her desires, a small smile on her lips.

The next day, the Senshi morning rush ensued. Hotaru overslept as she panicked running full speed to school effectively almost mowing down a dead tired Ami, who still had her earplugs in from firearms training, and a Makoto who's work belt was slumped over and her clothes smelt of drywall. Screaming an apology Hotaru ran faster so she would at least make the second bell. Haruka was driving to her morning class that she took every Friday. It was for air gliding, her new favorite extreme sport.

Michiru was walking briskly quite a few feet behind Hotaru carrying text books and her own lesson plan. She had recently got her degree for performing arts and taught third hour band and fifth and sixth hour art classes. This was the most common morning rout for the Senshi as they greeted each other in passing by. Setsuna rolled her eyes as Hotaru barely hit the door to first hour history by the third bell. Hotaru simply knew off the bat she was in trouble as she left the room standing outside the door.

"It's a good thing I just happen to be your teacher, you do realize this right?" Setsuna sighed taking in Hotaru's appearance before taking a closer look. "You look like hell, what happened, another dream?" When all she got was a silent nod and a somber expression Setsuna ordered Hotaru to return home for the day. Hotaru lived a fairly normal life, however on her menstrual cycle she often became victim to very graphic dreams of her past. Normally when that occurred they allowed her stay home for the day, It wasn't right her Senshi duties should make her suffer into her day to day life as well.

When she turned around to exit Michiru was just coming down the hall. She knew Setsuna would send her home looking the way she did when she had darted out the door prior to Michiru trailing behind. Setsuna just sighed as noted the class had taken too the normal twenty minuets of bell work. She used a moment of the free time to talk quietly in the hall with Michiru. "Why did she even come today? She looked as if she had the childhood dream again, judging by her face." Setsuna sighed as she leaned on the wall.

"She did." Michiru nodded as she stood nearby. "That's why I didn't wake her up. When she came flying out the door I wasn't going to go running after her. You should have seen it, she was like a bat out of hell who's tail was on fire." Michiru said as she sighed quietly at the turn of events. Last night wasn't at all helpful. Setsuna nodded and returned her gaze too her classroom for a moment.

"Should I call someone to pick her up and see her home?" Michiru inquired as she scanned her cell phone for a possible candidate when Setsuna pulled the phone from her friends hands and closed the lid.

"Leave her be, something is going to happen, although after it happens I don't know what will result. Best to just leave it in Hotaru's hands." Setsuna said as she went back into her classroom and Michiru continued down the hall, pocketing her cell in the process.

Back outside Hotaru was starting her departure back home and continually looked too the pavement. She was very tired and not in just one way either. As her pace slowed down, so did her ability to stay awake and soon she had blacked out. Makoto who was going back to work to retrieve a lost tool noted the body on the sidewalk only a moment later. When she saw it was Hotaru all her thoughts went blank as picked up her friend and sped back to the apartment.

"Ami! Get out here!" she called franticly as she placed the Smaller Senshi on the Sofa. "Ami! Hotaru passed out! I need your help now!" She called again this time earning a pajama clad Ami running out of her room and skating to a stop in the front room where she noted the sight.

"Does she have a fever?" Ami said rushing past the kitchen and into the bathroom for the first aid kit and some smelling salts. Grabbing a washcloth she ran back into the living room handing the salts and kit to Makoto before running to the kitchen for her cell phone and clean water and a few ice cubes.

"She doesn't feel like it." Makoto replied as she fished out the thermometer just in case she was incorrect. Ami had her Ice Nine already out and doing scans for injury by the time Makoto had the thermometer in place.

"She's not hurt, looks as if it's over all body fatigue." Ami said as she closed the computer and called Michiru instead of an ambulance. Makoto could only hear one side of the conversation but Ami's cryptic wording suggested that there was more going on than she had first thought.

"Ah I understand." Ami said in a slightly quieter voice as she went into her room and shut the door for privacy. "So she had the dream again?" Ami said now that she was in the privacy of her own bedroom. "Really, that's the third night this week." Ami responded too a statement from Michiru who then must have asked a rather odd question if Makoto wasn't mistaken. The replay Ami gave was a very loud "SHE THINK'S WE'VE DONE WHAT?" Ami shouted in surprise followed by a long amount of whispering. When they were done over the phone, Makoto was pulled into the kitchen by Ami.

"Alright, Makoto I need you to do me and Michiru a very large favor," The bluenette spoke softly. "and, before I tell you what it is, Promise me you'll trust me and not ask questions. Just go with what I'm going to tell you… Alright?" Ami asked praying to god Makoto didn't decide to pry too deeply into the request.

She noticed the pleading eyes. Ami and Michiru wanted this, meaning that it had to do with the passed out Senshi currently sleeping on the sofa. Makoto looked into the living room only for a moment before agreeing. "Ok, what is this very large favor?" She asked very simply.

Ami smiled a only gave a very cryptic answer. "We are switching homes, We need Hotaru to stay with you for a while." Ami said as she lead Makoto into her bedroom while she packed a few changes of clothes and continued "Haruka said to be good, what ever that means. From what I gather Michiru has a bet going on. You and I just happen to be part of that bet. I'm not sure what else is going on entirely but we have to prove Hotaru wrong." Ami said picking out a few extra items and then packing a smaller bag with her toiletries and a few of her more cosmetic items. "I'm not sure why they want us to do this so badly, but if it'll help Hotaru to stop fainting in the middle of the sidewalk, I'll do anything."

Makoto nodded in confusion as Ami gave her the finalization of what she knew, which was very basic at best, craziness at worst. When Ami walked out of the door Hotaru was the only thing on Makoto's mind as she sat and waited for her to wake up. Calling into work sick gave Makoto the excuse to take at least one night off to deal with what ever it was that was going on.

Minuets turned into over an hour, and Hotaru was still out cold. Her faint breath was the only thing letting Makoto know she was alright. Makoto grew worried about her friend and sat closely by the girl waiting for her to wake up. A few low murmurs gave the brunette hope the smaller girl would wake up shortly and when she adjusted her position she was meet with quite the odd verbalizations.

Finally after six hours of being passed out Hotaru had woken up. Makoto was quietly reading a book and drinking a soda. Her eyes that were once downcast focused on the book in front of her rose to greet a very disorientated teenager trying to mentally place together pieces from the missing puzzle. Taking her time to stand Makoto edged over, nearer to her guest as she began a conversation.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked genuinely concerned as she placed her hands at her sides in a tense posture. She took in the sight of what Hotaru was actually dressed in that day. A pair of baggy blue jeans and skate shoes were complimented with a tight fitting black shirt that had a band name on it. Makoto wasn't a fan of heavy metal so she had no idea what the band sounded like, mentally she filed the information for liter as Hotaru finally spoke softly.

"I'm alright, just tired, and really confused." Hotaru looked to see the sun was setting, meaning she had slept the day away. Her foggy mind instantly cleared when she remembered a more pressing need. Instantly she also feared standing up as her breath hitched in her through. "I am a little thirsty though, can I have a glass of water?" It was a lie right off the bat, but Makoto rushed into the kitchen allowing Hotaru to check the area around her. She was thankful to have a light period this month and with a sigh of relief sat back down just when her host came back.

When Makoto sat back down, there were many things she wanted to ask, yet she was unable to ask them. Sitting quietly there were many ways to voice things, and none of them seemed to be the proper one. Never being one to have tact Makoto used the rather direct explanation approach. "You'll be stay here for the time being according to Ami. She said you'll will be switching homes for a while." Makoto spoke softly before taking a sip of her own soda and adjusting her body to better face Hotaru. "She didn't go into detail so I didn't bother to question it." Makoto dismissed simply as she slouched back al little bit. "did something happen at home? You were stressed out when you were running to school, then I find you on the pavement later." Makoto spoke casually, as if she was always picking people who randomly faints as a hobby or something.

"I was on my way home. Mama told me to go home, so I was going to. I was thinking on something and then I got tired and I sort of blacked out." Hotaru explained in broken fragments omitting her extremely grotesque dream the night before. It had been happening for years so most of the Senshi had grasped the basic concept of why Hotaru became slightly angst ridden with age.

"What were you thinking about to cause you to just pass out in the middle of nowhere?" Makoto somewhat gawked at that explanation, yes she had heard of a lot of randomized things, even did a few of them herself, if catching the kitchen drapes on fire was anything to remember. However Hotaru was never known for fainting until recently, very recently in fact now that Makoto thought carefully on it. "I would expect that from Usagi, Rei or even Ami when the situation called for it, not you. That had to be a hell of a thought process." she said taking a large swig of her soda as the girl next too her remained frozen in place.

Quickly she made an excuse, anything at all would be better than telling Makoto the truth right now. "I just was thinking about the dream I had last night. It kinda got a little over the top and I didn't go back to sleep." It wasn't a total lie, surely she had a dream that had upset her, yet it wasn't the gore content that had her so highly upset as what would be per usual. Her dream was more of an emotional breakdown of sorts, it was something that Hotaru feared, and lived through once before, only this time it ended differently. "I guess I just over exerted myself, but I'll be alright."

Makoto nodded before taking the final swig of her soda and stood. "I'm going to make dinner, would you like something to eat?" She said taking the now empty water glass from Hotaru. The girls eyes were downcast as she only shook her head uttering a very quiet but polite decline. "Feel free to make yourself at home around here, if you want anything you don't need to worry about intrusion." The tall brunette said as she walked into the kitchen.

Hotaru went too the door and picked up her overnight bag that had been dropped off earlier that day. Her schoolbooks sat neatly on top and she went to retrieve the homework she knew would be there. Taking the math and history books and placing them on the coffee table she completely ignored her cooking and parenting workbooks as she left them still sitting on her bag. When Makoto came back with food she took a seat and resumed her book so she wouldn't bother Hotaru diligent working. When she finally passed out into her reading of world history Makoto removed her younger comrade from the coffee table and over to the sofa.

She noticed that the girls' grip had tightened around her and one arm became laced at the back of her neck. Makoto paused at the movements momentarily before she dismissed it and moved again. As those very hands began to embrace her again, within moments all normal logic flew out the window as a pair of lips meet her own. As the sleeper awoke into the kiss only one thought came too her mind, ironically it was also the first word she spoke. "Crap."

It was then she knew.. it was going to be a very odd night.

TBC!

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Tell me if you want me to continue this! I'll do it gladly! I intend this to be far more amusing as far as humorous goes than the TSK story lining that is now going to be getting deeper as time goes on! Tell me if you think i should continue this or not! your votes count!


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions of the Loners

A/N: Sooo yeah! Guess what! my computer crashed and needed to be fixed and so thats why i have not updated in awhile. I'm now working on chapter 4 of TSK:RotNM and that will be done soon I hope. In the meantime please enjoy this chapter two! I know it's not very long, but since I hope you enjoy it all the same!

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Confessions of the Loners.

Setsuna sat in the study carefully taking a sip of her decaffeinated coffee and grading the coursework from a few days prior. She had not passed out any large assignments for awhile and shortly it would come time for a larger project to be done to account for a large percentage of the students grade instead of a long, tedious test. Glancing at the clock she noted that it would soon be time for Ami too walk into the room to inquire something, though of what, Setsuna could not be sure.

She had received a diary entry today from Rei's grandfather and since she had a few moments of spare time she decide to scroll through the rather short yet concerning bits of notes. Now the man was old and very wise for his many years of life. Setsuna had a strong fondness for the old man. Perhaps because it was his elder years that accounted for the wisdom he had earned, book smarts, however were another matter entirely. It was clear his knowledge of life far surpassed anything he had learned as a child. Another detail he had been known for was his slight perversion, yet it was not nearly as bad as everyone made it out too be. He could be very verbally inappropriate, that much could be stated as fact. What was far less spoken of, was the honor he had for himself, the shrine, and even his own granddaughter. The amount of care and devotion he held within his heart more than made up for his less savory methods of speech many women could encounter. Setsuna mused about these simple facts she and all the other parents had learned while reading his thoughts. All in all he was a simple man, concerned for the wellbeing of a child he practically raised himself much like he did his own daughter.

_Shrine life has become simple enough. I agree with what Setsuna says, Rei also exhibits the same mannerisms. Often I see her daydreaming about things that aren't necessarily out of the realm of a normal woman of her age. She has declined the offer to inherit the shrine, and I feel it may have to do with what Setsuna spoke of in terms of having romantic feelings for another woman. If she thinks I would cast her away, she is poorly mistaken. I have never cast a soul out for reasons so trivial, and honestly I never would. Surely she must know this, but the fear must still be there._

_I do not know who it is Rei could have feelings for, if she even does for anyone at this current time. She spends much time in front of the fire and if what is to be believed about her powers is truth, than I believe that perhaps she is doing it to find more in the way of what her path may truly be. Honestly I am not sure if any of us can offer solace to these girls in such a turbulent matter. In saying this, it is not our business, nor is it our place to meddle highly in the affairs of the heart. It would have to happen someday we all know this, what we did not plan, was the turn in events the gods have placed before them now. We must accept the path that has been given too them, no matter what happens we must show them our love and support. We will not be around to see the days of this Kingdome spoken so highly of, but I will say this, the days I am able too see, I would like to see with Rei smiling happily just as her mother did. That alone can bring peace to this old man's heart._

Setsuna finished her reading and mused carefully at the topic of conversation about to take place at another household. She hoped she made the right choice to set fate on a coarse it would not have taken had she not told Hotaru to return home. Fate was a funny thing in that particular light. Something could be altered by a simple sentence, an entire future could be destroyed by a misplaced topic of conversation. The most simple things like catching a cold or missing a phone call, even the bat of an eyelash, could change the flow of fate to at least a small extent. She knew that right when Ami would walk in to speak with her, Hotaru would be speaking too Makoto for an entirely different reason. That moment was right at the very second when she heard a door open almost hesitantly.

------- Back at the shared apartment----

Hotaru and Makoto were frozen in shock for a brief moment as the reality of what had just gone on sunk in fully. Hotaru, for her part had a face beat red as she now stood in front of the thunder Senshi, her eyes staring intently at the floor. Makoto looked like she had just been hit in the head by a large, preferably object, as she attempted to put her own thoughts into place. After a few tense moments both of them had no idea how to explain what had just gone on, Makoto was going to dismiss it entirely, Hotaru on the other hand…

"I didn't mean things to happen like that." Hotaru finally blurted out as slight panic took over after the feeling of shock. 'Ami is going to kill me!' She thought as she spoke words of apology and the requests of forgiveness.

Makoto simply shook her head with a slightly rueful smile. She had not kissed anyone in a long time. She had shut off the emotion of feeling love for another in that sort of fashion a long time ago. Another thing was, although it seemed that Senshi seemed to hold bisexual tendencies if the current patters were anything to point at, she never really considered that line for herself. At least, not heavily, when she had learned of the type of life Senshi lead she decided it better not to love, if she chose love from a person not a Senshi like herself she would lose them down the line far too soon in her own lifetime. If she loved a Senshi like herself, there wasn't a lot of options, and if it didn't work out she would still need to fight along side them and maintain civility. There was one last thing that could happen, but she was sure no one else had thought along those lines and she was happy not to voice that just yet. In the mere moments it took for this to pass her mind she looked at Hotaru before her and motioned for her to sit.

"Look, Hotaru. It's not like you were awake to be thinking about who it was that had picked you up." Makoto started to reason, brushing it off as if it were nothing. "It's not like you had control over your own body. You were dreaming, things like that happen sometimes. I won't hold it against you." The tall brunette said totally dismissing what had actually happened.

Whether it was from still being half asleep, or still half aroused from the dream, Hotaru was unsure. What she was sure of was that she was about to pull what she would have normally claimed as an act of stupidity. She grabbed Makoto's shoulders and changed her own position so she could look the woman of her dreams fully in the eye. Her voice was laced with desperation fearing what she might possibly lose before she had even had the chance to gain it. "Don't say that.. Please don't say that. I know you love her, but please, don't act as if what just happened was because of merely a dream. You should know I have more control over simple dreams than… what…that was…" Hotaru trailed off as her cheeks reddened at the explanation she gave.

Makoto was both stunned, and highly confused. "I love who exactly??" she voiced as it was the only thing clouding that seemed to be able to register enough to come out of her mouth. Her mind was a flurry of other questions as well, but that one was by and large the most confusing.

"AMI!" Hotaru yelled from annoyance as she thought Makoto had been playing dumb. "You and her have lived here so long, how could you not!" the dark haired girl said as she stood from her position moving away from the one she had just confessed too, backing away slowly not knowing what to think, or how too feel.

The brunette didn't know what to say and idiotic wording took place of rational thought. "Wait a sec.. Ami?" she said as she gawked at what she had heard. "You think I'm involved with Ami? Who in the hell gave you that wonderful idea?" Makoto asked still a little bug-eyed as she stood from the spot she had been sitting in and stopping Hotaru before the upset girl could run off in a confused state holding her in a backwards hug to prevent her from running. "Hotaru, I have no idea, what or who, gave you the idea I was in a relationship with Ami. I can tell you however that's the most off the wall, furthest from the truth idea anyone can come up with! Ami has no interest in me at all, and I have none in her. We are friends, nothing more." Makoto stated the facts in a calming tone, her gentle voice showing that she was telling the truth.

"But, you two have the most odd ways of interacting!" Hotaru said as she recalled how the two of her fellow Senshi seemed to respond with each other differently than the others or herself. "Ami never talks to us like she does you! Your jokes aren't innocent either. Tell me that's merely friendship and I have no idea what to think." Hotaru said as emotion took over her voice only earning a small laugh from Makoto.

"Personally, if you think I would date a woman who tells me to go fuck myself on a daily occurrence you clearly don't pay much attention." Makoto said as she turned the girl to face her. "Ami and I are indeed close, that much I can and will assure you. However I will not date her, she's the type of woman who wants far more than I could ever give. Face it, I am a loner Hotaru. Perhaps not in that overly emotional way most people think I am, but I do like my space. I actually become annoyed with people around me all of the time and I can not do as I please. Ami is far more clingy and cuddly than what I would want in my life, even if she doesn't display that outwardly. Rei or Minako are far more the type of woman she would go for, not myself." She said as she released the now much calmer Senshi and took her seat back on the sofa.

"I guess your right about not wanting someone clingy around you." Hotaru said as she thought about it. People like Minako, Usagi, and even Rei to a smaller extent were very clingy people. Makoto had her moments as a teenager but as she aged they grew further and fewer in number. Hotaru had to learn to accept being alone in school most of the time being that she wasn't overly popular, even so she didn't really mind. She was viewed as a dark punk kid with her slightly brash reactions, but on the inside she was a gentle and quiet soul. Makoto in her own way, was much the same in that fact. It was one thing Hotaru had fallen in love with as she had grown to know the thunder Senshi. "So then, if you wanted to pick a Senshi, you know, to date.. Who would it be?" Hotaru asked sincerely.

"You know, when we were your age we often asked the same question. We all never really put a lot of thought into our answers. It was more of a joke than anything, hell we were in high school for gods sake." Makoto laughed remembering the nights of truth or dare, pillow fights, and not so innocent confessions of curiosity that had slowly allowed them to find more explicit subject matters to talk about. Sex with other women being one of the topics often mused about, but never put into practice fully. "I'd be lying if I didn't say we came up with the most odd ball ideas sometimes. Back then we were just kids sure we experimented with kissing and stuff, but nothing below the waste. Sharing a bed with another one of us didn't matter, after all we did hold some level of innocent reasoning back then. In our minds sharing a bed didn't mean we had to have sex, or love one another. Ami for one spent the night with me three times a week, and at least once a week we all passed out at one house or another."

Hotaru was amused by what she was hearing, she never thought of it in that light before, she really hadn't needed too. Besides slumber parties when Chibiusa visited she never really had been given that type of chance most girls would have had at her age. "Well then who would it be? Did you all really get together as much as you say?" She said as she mused about it aloud.

"Yep we sure did. Like I said the choices changed over time. We still get together for a sleep over about once every two weeks. It's a good way to unwind, we all just sort of pass out where ever we happen to be. Minako still lives at home, and so does Rei, so it's a good way for them too get away. Usagi does love Mamoru dearly, yet they tend to drive each other up the wall if they don't spend time alone. Sleepovers are basically the same as they were back then. We bitch and moan about or jobs or classes, eat all the junk food possible, whack each other over the head with a pillow or two, and pass out on the floor, sofa, or even the kitchen table. Other than that not much about us has changed." Makoto said as she fiddled with her fingernails a bit to distract herself while talking. "Honestly though, back in those days, I would have picked any of you really, but for different reasons.. Nowadays I can't really say." She finished her musings by looking over too the Senshi next too her.

"What do you mean picked any one of us for different reasons? What were they if you don't mind me asking?" Hotaru wasn't exactly asking as much as she was trying to get a better grasp of what made Makoto tick. Even if she wasn't quite so dumb as to not understand the meaning behind the words being spoken, Hotaru knew Makoto well enough by now to know her words were cryptic at best, nonexistent at worse.

"Well, take you for example." Makoto cut to the chase, she knew where this was headed, ever the blunt one she wasn't about to toy around with the senseless musings of her younger years. "Even when you were younger, you were a pretty good fighter. Your smile was one of happiness, but, you had a different over all thought process. I could tell while you weren't necessarily happy, you weren't unhappy either. You kinda just floated some place in the middle, still do actually." She allowed herself a sideways glance before returning to her gaze to her hand and then paused for a moment. "I wondered every now and then what the hell went on in your head. I mean lets fact it, not everyone can do what you do and smile the way you smile afterward. It just seemed, I dunno odd, like I could relate somehow but never really understood why." Makoto said as she adjusted herself so that she was slouched on one end of the sofa casually taking in Hotaru's appearance. "What about you?"

"Me?" The smaller Senshi repeated. "You mean why do I have feelings for you?" Hotaru asked receiving a wordless nod in reply. "Well, I don't really know. You were just the strong silent type a while back. It's odd your really girly, yet you can kick the living shit out of anyone you meet, your not even transformed when you end up doing it. Funny thing is, your not a person who likes to fight and seems depressed about it afterwards." The smaller girl spoke, slightly confused with her own words. "I guess I just found it attractive about a year back when I really got too thinking about it. Then as time went on, I started to think about how alike you and I are in the sense that we are loners in this world, and even if it may not seem like it, a lot of it is by choice. I just wanted to know more about why I felt the way I do." Hotaru said as she focused at the floor, the ceiling, even the glass in front of her.

"Well, do you now?" Makoto asked receiving a quiet response that told her that Hotaru was still unsure what she felt or why she did. "Ya know, the thing in all of this I never really pursued a relationship after I was eighteen. I saw no need for it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some prude or anything, but I'm not exactly the one in search of love anymore. I don't have a need building within me for that, I'm used to being self reliant, even now." Makoto said earning an eye on understanding from Hotaru, neither of them ever really valued human social interaction at a high degree. "Even so, I often wonder bout who I would choose to live my life with, if anyone, and why. Those are things I don't even speak with the rest of the inners about. They don't need to know."

Hotaru nodded agreeing fully with at statement. "Yeah, same with the outers. I know they raised me, I respect that, even so it's not a normal family. I think my growing up was far from being a little girl. I didn't have the luxury of playing with dolls, I had to fight off an enemy within my own body, and the rapid aging after I was reborn wasn't exactly helpful." Hotaru said laughing slightly, her entire life was one big oddball paradox. Her fatherly figure was a playboy racer, who oddly enough was biologically female, not that most people knew that little detail. Her mom was a music teacher, and a well known concert violist with natural aqua hair married to afore mentioned racer. Her other mother, who didn't even look Japanese and had some wonderfully odd side effect of changing the shade of melanin she had every time she came back from the time gate. Then herself, a 17 year old who could kill everything in her path, including herself and then make it all come back to life. It was one hell of a family history.

Makoto just laughed along side her, she was no better as far as a really messed up childhood went. Loosing her parents, living on her own, ending up in a gang, learning how to fight in a lot of ways and not all of them civil, top it off with a bad ass boyfriend who left her, broke her heart and left her in a wreck for her friends to fix later. "We all have some type of messed up sob story I hate to say. Dare I voice it, we may just in fact be fit to be tied!" She said thinking on how wonderfully messed up it could get living life as a Senshi, even so they wouldn't trade it for the world.

As the night continued on about random topics and senseless musings that really didn't matter the two of them gained a larger perspective of who each other were outside of Senshi combat, a rare thing indeed for the two of them.

-------Back at the outers house---------

Back at the outers home a rather obscure discussion was going on between Michiru and Ami. Setsuna had gone to bed only moments ago when Ami caught sight of Michiru painting by only the light of the moon. The darkness made it hard to see the full color scheme of the painting at hand, yet that was even more beautiful in it's own way. The topic of conversation however wasn't about the painting, it was about a particular flame Senshi.

"Haruka would maim her I would tend to think!" Ami laughed at the admission of Michiru thinking Rei had a crush. "I hate to tell you this little miss sea goddess, but you'd have a better chance at me than you would Rei I think." Ami joked slightly. This was their dynamic, attempting to one up each other over the years had turned into more a game of sarcasm and dry humor than anything else.

"I don't think so, I know my memories are fully intact when I say there was more going on back in the silver millennium than you just might care to admit!" Michiru joked back, "For example I know you were quite the enthusiast when we went swimming, and it sure as hell wasn't for racing or high diving competitions back then." That earned an odd look from Ami, her reply was just as incredulous.

"We didn't!" Ami gasped as a rather obscure dream from a long time ago entered her mind. "That couldn't have been a memory! It was only a dream… a rather vivid one, but a dream none the less!" She gawked as Michiru only smiled.

"My, isn't it interesting how the sweet, innocent, Ami we know today was quite the little vixen in her past life." she smiled elegantly and rather inopportunely for Ami's tastes, she knew more of the past obscenities were sure to follow. "Back then Haruka and myself were in a rather open relationship. She knew I was sleeping with you, and she found herself quite attracted to a past version of Makoto. You two were in a romantic relationship back then as well. We all didn't see an issue as far as our bed hopping went. I'm sure the other's had some type of odd mixes as well, but serenity didn't seem to care since it was pretty much unspoken and no one seemed to have issue in it." She said as she continued to paint, working on her foreshadowing on a small corner of her landscape.

Even now, Haruka and Michiru wouldn't turn down an offer if there was a couple willing to act in such a manner in this lifetime. They were very much free spirited, and even if outwardly Michiru seemed to be cold and not necessarily trusting, there was more to her than met the eye. Sure she was grace and elegance, and her abilities in the arts were top notch. Even so, she was not always the woman of perfection and often she preferred to fly free of the restraints that normalcy handed her, being a Senshi was tough, but so was being a woman in her social standing, even in this day and age. A high level of expectations from both her fans and her collogues left little room for failure. One of the places she was not held to these high standards happened to be her own home, and among the Senshi. To love, both deeply, and freely was a small need within her heart. Haruka was the same to a smaller degree, and should another offer like that arise, they surely wouldn't turn it down as long as it was the correct choice for all the parties involved.

"It's funny how you seem to remember it so vividly. I don't remember much of it." Ami said as she attempted to recall some of her memories and failing. "All I know is that if Rei does like you as you seem to claim, she's not going to act on anything unless you approach her. She may seem very outgoing, but in all actuality I don't think she would even try." Ami laughed, after all Rei was not only highly intimidated by Michiru, she wasn't overly a fan of Haruka's more come what may attitude.

The blond in question had over heard the conversation and smirked. Haruka loved Michiru dearly, yet she also couldn't avoid causing some innocent trouble when ever she got the chance and snuck away to devise some type of idiocy. She had to admit, while she like to work on her auto mechanics, it was just more fun to annoy her friends on occasion. This was also the main reason why Rei disliked the blonds antics to a degree. All of this didn't go unnoticed by the women in the other room.

"Don't look now, I think we've been over heard." Michiru said as she kept her gaze on the painting in front of her. "She better be careful or she'll know the real meaning of lighting a fire under ones ass." Michiru commented dryly. "Sometimes Haruka's antics get a little out of hand."

"You can say that again." Ami agreed fully. "As long as she doesn't aggravate Rei personally I think she'll be safe. Then again, I think she should be more fearful of what Hotaru could possibly do to her one day." The shorter bluenette laughed slightly at the past image of Hotaru chasing her fatherly figure with the infamous Silence Glaive when ever she really went too far.

Ami was about to comment about Haruka's tastes in humor when Michiru brought up an interesting question. "Seriously though, what about you? You can't keep your nose in a book forever." Michiru placed down her brush and turned her chair and faced the woman she questioned. "If your not with Makoto, who do you have you heart set on?"

"I'm not sure." Ami said slowly trying to think of a way to curb the conversation to a new direction. "I guess I'm just not ready to look fully into that type of thing. Lets face it, romance and I don't exactly mix well." She said pushing up the selves in her shirt. It had been starting to feel rather warm in the room since the topic had changed to her social life.

Michiru only nodded and led Ami into the kitchen for some late night snacks before they went to their rooms for the night. The Senshi were starting to find their way in the world and it was clear that the storm was going to hit quickly. It was more and more clear by the day. Hotaru liked Makoto, Minako had her heart set on a totally clueless Ami, and Rei seemed to have a love prospect as well, only thing was, no one could figure out who it was. Rei for her part was happy not to say a word on the topic.

As the many Senshi, and their parents went about their lives as normal, there was one long hair blond who was looking to the future. What would they all see one day in the new Crystal Era, more importantly, would the one she loved return her feelings. Minako sighed with her eyes in the night sky as the inner romantic in her took over. She could only hope that when she did eventually bring forth her true emotions and feelings, the Senshi of Mercury wouldn't shoot her down. In her mind it was not a game this time, well, perhaps it was. Only this time the stakes were far higher, this wasn't a game of poker, but instead a game of chance. The first card to play was hers, only questions was, how would she do it?

TBC!

* * *

There ya go! Now off I go to work on TSK:RotNM before I get another rant from my friends for being late to post it. (long story) anyway leave a Review if you'd be so kind so that i know people are actually reading this.. anyway.. off i go to do more Writing..


	3. Never Assume!

A/N: alright so i finally have my muse back! well momentairly anyway LOL! this chappie is a result of logic mixed with "what If" idiocy that has resulted in a new pairing idea.. it's not "new" as much as it is... well... lets just say not many like to toy around with the idea... they always pick one or the other.. not... well.... you'll see what i mean... on with the fiction!

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Never assume!

It was early in the morning outside and the air was still quite cool. The damp grass of the park made for a wonderful sight as the morning dew sparkled lightly on the tips of greenery. On a nearby bench sat Rei relaxing on her day off. She was not used to just sitting with nothing planed in her agenda book. Usually she had chores or shopping needing to be done. Usagi often hogged her free time in the ways of clearing her own mind from the day by day troubles one faced. It was not uncommon for their princess to cry on their shoulders for a large verity of reasons.

Today was different. Ami was at a firing range working on her shot. Makoto was most likely face down in the nearest bed, sofa, or even a rug nearest too her front door after working another night shift. Minako was actually studying of her own accord for once and had her face in the books, and Usagi had actually enrolled in a parenting class to help her prepare herself for the future when Chibiusa would be born. This left Rei alone in a peaceful park with absolutely nothing planned. At least that was what she thought before Haruka decided to take a seat next too her with a look that just screamed the term 'Meddling idiot'.

"Hey Rei. Are you having a nice morning?" Haruka asked simply as she leaned backwards draping herself comfortably across the backrest rather sloppily. Her hair was messy and it looked as if the taller woman had been running beforehand.

"Yeah, it's alright I guess." The Senshi of fire sighed as she noted the bad attempt of casual conversation. Haruka was a very blunt person, and tact had never been a strong suit of hers. It was clear that there was a motive behind this particular visit. "What about you? Enjoying a nice walk in the park?"

"Nah, not really" Haruka replied as she scratched the side of her head for a moment. "I just came by because I though we could play a little game." The smirk on her face told Rei that this would be a bad idea, however even if the miko was smart, she was also very competitive. Haruka, knowing this took full advantage of that particular downfall. "It'll be a game to test your skills so too speak. What do you say? Want in on it?"

"Test my skills?" Rei arched an eyebrow in slight confusion before placing a finger on her chin thinking for only a moment. "What do I get if I win?" she asked simply, Haruka was known for games like this and often held some type of prize if you happened to be victorious. If you lost, you usually just embarrassed yourself since she often had evidence of her pray loosing the game. One of the most notable examples of this was when Setsuna had been arrested for indecency after she lost a drinking game. "I don't want too be a victim in your little game unless there is something in it for me." The girl in raven tresses had Haruka in a corner with that statement.

"I'll… hmm…" She thought carefully trying to come up with a worth while offer. "Tell you what; I'll hook you up on a date." Haruka figured that it would be simple, and kill two birds with one stone. She would not only find out who it was Rei had feelings for, she would also be able to play match maker.

Rei could only gawk at the offer. Could she accept that, even better to ponder about was the question of would she still be alive if it ever carried out. She was sure a particular blond would maim her for this idea. Then again it could be stated as Haruka's fault for all of this in the end, thus perhaps Rei could spare herself from such an end. All things considered the chance to test her abilities could be amusing. "Alright. You have yourself a deal. What is this test I must endure?" She questioned in an overly confidant tone.

"Simple, All you have to do is a small errand." Haruka said producing a journal much like the one of the ones Setsuna kept. Inside was blank and it was obviously kept to be only a place holder. "This as you can see is a journal that mirrors the one your grandfather and Setsuna pass around. It looks exactly the same, however this one is blank. Now all you have to do is go into her study and switch them out. If you can do that before she gets in there to stop you then you win, however if she catches you red-handed then you loose." Haruka said with a smirk that rivaled a cat that ate the mouse.

"However" Rei added knowing that this was a sure fire way into getting into trouble continued what seems to be common logic. "If she sees me in her study I'll be in deep shit. Plus she's a time mage; you'd have to be crazy to think she wouldn't know about it." Yep this ranked right up there along with a few other stunts Rei had gotten herself stuck into. She momentarily pushed the less pleasant experiences out of her mind before she agreed to go along with the ordeal.

~~~~~Setsuna's study~~~~~

It was true the time mage was already fully aware of what Haruka was planning, yet it wasn't by the means of any Senshi powers, it was just common logic. If Haruka had a scheme it normally involved one of the other household members. Evidence of this fact was simple mathematics. Last time it was Michiru who suffered when she left some makeup unattended only to come back and find out that it had been switched out for circus makeup from last Halloween. Hotaru had been before that when she had forgotten that her cycle was starting and was unprepared. Haruka had decided it was a wonderful idea to hang tampons from the ceiling of Hotaru's room resulting in a very, very angry teenager after that school day. In fact, Haruka was famous for keeping the Senshi on their toes, although mostly it was in the most unhelpful of ways. This was why logic and math meant that whatever Haruka had planned, Setsuna was overdue to be a part of some bad idea.

She knew she had a few more moments of peace before Rei would come through the door and decided that enough had finally gone far enough. While Setsuna didn't mind the occasional off color scheme, or random accident occurring, Haruka was no matchmaker. This was going too far and Rei, like Ami wasn't the type of person to just throw herself into a relationship. This was a delicate matter for the two of them and in this time of peace the last thing Setsuna wanted to fight was a war amongst lovers. That would surely be the case in the events at hand.

There were indeed an odd number of Senshi as far as who would pair up with who, and although Setsuna could use logic, or the famous Staff to find out, the future was an ocean, and unlike some of the larger more foretold parts in the time line, who ended up with who, wasn't exactly threatening to what would one day happen. At least not yet, that was why Setsuna simply sipped on her coffee before stepping behind one side of her bookcase. She would have her own chat with Rei, one with tact and without force or oddball schemes.

She placed the notebook on top of the pile, open to a page that she had scrolled some writing on. This note was meant for Rei and also gave instructions for escaping Haruka's wonderful plan to corner the raven. Behind the side bookcase was a door then lead to another room Setsuna inhabited, although it was just another smaller living area. She opened her mini fridge and assembled some simple cheese and crackers onto a plate before setting about to make a small pot of tea. She placed two cups on the table and the plate of snacks before taking a seat in a favorite chair of hers to go about grading more papers. She had come to one of Hotaru's assignments before sighing at the clear inability of staying focused. The swirls of pencil lines had been done over long amounts of time. Even if all of the answers were indeed correct, the marks and lines that accompanied them proved that Hotaru had to have been working on the single assignment for a good few hours.

Setsuna momentarily heard the door to her study open and close itself and the extreme quiet of the outside could only mean Rei was standing motionless deciding what to do. Now according to the flow of time three different outcomes could present itself. What one would, only fate and a few moments could tell, however as Setsuna placed the rest of the papers onto the end table and partook of a slice of cobalt cheese she was sure that the finality of what she had planned herself would come into play. Those assumptions were realized when she saw the door open.

"Finally decided to come talk to someone with logic have you?" Setsuna said after gesturing for Rei to make herself comfortable, picking up her own cup of tea. "Honestly, I don't see why Haruka needs to get into others affairs all of the time, although, I must admit I'm just as interested as Haruka." Setsuna was calculating in many ways. The timeline helped along such calculations, but mostly people had given her power far too much credit. In all reality, if it had to do with future events Setsuna's methods were no more final that Rei's fire or Michiru's mirror.

"You could say that." Rei said although she knew that everyone was getting the love bug as far as the Senshi went. She also knew she was one of the targets to be continually hounded. Rei was never forward with her feelings on such matters, then again that was a positive. "What I don't get is why you of all people seem interested. Don't tell me this odd Senshi heat wave had finally hit you as well?" the miko gawked momentarily. She should know better, Setsuna was many years older; surely she would be past the stage of randomly flying hormones by now. Then again, the Senshi were famous for ludicrous situations.

"Don't be ridiculous, my interests in this are merely that of an observer. My destiny will or will not play out how it should or should not. Meaning I care little how this particular moment affects me. However I do take interest in how it will affect you all." Setsuna stated as fact before partaking of another bit of cheese before making yet another calculated statement. "After all, I'm sure you're well aware that the visions in the fire may or may not be truth, same goes for anything in the future really. Only difference is you hold all the cards."

"Even if I do hold some sort of power in our choices as Senshi, what does it matter anyway? After all I have had other visions." Rei stated taking a sip of her offered tea before adding a thought plaguing her mind. "Did I really swear a vow of chastity to Serenity?" Rei asked quite interested in that answer, she had many visions of the past kingdom and of a possible be future; in all honesty that was her confusion. What had happened, and what could happen.

"What is past is simply that. What could be one day is unknown. What your past is, I can not confirm or deny because I was not told of such things, nor do I plan to look back and record each and every personal vow you or anyone else had ever made. As far as the future goes, that becomes uncertain and thus I can not give you a solid answer." Setsuna stated before bringing her hand to support her head, her thumb tracing her jaw in careful thought. She had limits as to what could be revealed, thus her best mode of action was leave all of the answers within Rei's grasp without speaking it outwardly. This is where tact came into play heavily.

"Rei, say you actually had in the past, what would that do for you now? On the other side of the very same coin, say you make that vow in the future for what ever reason you may have; would that change this current moment?" Setsuna inquired lightly before adding her own admittance. "I may be a mage of time however I can not see my own future, or people who affect it in a particular way unless I must see it. As such I'm as blind as you are when it comes to my own life, perhaps even more than you. You have visions within the fire; even I can not be granted a vision of my future where I as an individual can become a matter of concern. That's why I think your fire is of little use for you at this moment. A woman's intuition however gives me the perspective to think that you are in the race to win the heart of another, only question is: will you accept that chance?"

Rei had to think long and hard before an answer could be given, simple musings that beat around the bush allowed Setsuna insight on a matter that wouldn't be easily found out. Haruka for her part had been dragged away from the door from Michiru quite some time ago, once again scolding the blond for placing her nose in a less than ideal situation. When Rei finally did go home that night Setsuna called an emergency meeting feeling that she should step in before anyone found out about the discovery beforehand. Naturally, Setsuna left the other Senshi out of the matter.

Since Saeko's apartment was the one currently uninhabited with a Senshi currently in the residence this was the most logical area for the meeting. Of course the subject matter for this meeting was Senshi affairs as always, although this time it dealt with matters of the heart. Minako's parents were seated on the sofa, while grandfather Hino found himself in an armchair on the far side. This left Saeko to sit on the end of the chase while Sailor Pluto took the floor near the table as normal. She placed the staff on the table and slightly pinched the bridge of her nose trying to think of how in the world to explain this rather odd turn of events. Even if she was transformed, the parents knew her to be Setsuna.

"I assume you have gathered the fact that calling you here this late is the result of another Senshi situation." Setsuna said calmly before pausing and noting the tension in the room. "I also seem to think that you all are already panicked and while this situation is delicate, it is no cause for alarm. The ice is not coming yet, and no new foes have appeared. That's why I have not called Usagi's parents. As you can plainly see, it's your daughters I feel concerned about." Setsuna sighed before finding herself in an odd loop in the events. She now understood why no one could place Rei's feelings, that's because Rei herself had her feelings mixed up and confused in more ways than one.

"Has Minako made any move yet?" Setsuna asked clearly implying that Minako was indeed prepared for that step, as if she was just waiting for the right moment. This could be a cause of concern, yet not in the way most would have envisioned.

"Not yet." Her mother said worried before adding her thought on her daughters' rather aloof behavior. "Minako seems to act as if she's not interested in anybody or anything. She won't talk about it, yet I find her sticking her head out of the window every night, and that darn cat won't say a word about it, or anything else for that matter, are you sure he can actually speak at all?" It wasn't that Mrs. Aino didn't believe the Senshi, after all Minako surely spoke to the cat often, the cat had never responded to anything anyone else had said too it all it gave a mixed sense of trust in what was reality, and what was fiction.

"I assure you, that he can speak, that is if the flea bag ever decides too." Setsuna said knowing that a cat was indeed listening in on the conversation. "In fact, a cat happens to be in this very house, allow me to show you." Setsuna said reaching behind the sofa to pick up a cat, however instead it was Luna. "I take it he sent you tonight?" Setsuna said with a raised eyebrow.

Clawing at the hand that held her captive Luna jumped on the sofa and set to fixing her fur. "Well I had to leave Diana with him tonight, I came instead in case there was something I would have to inform Usagi about later on." Luna said as the rest of the room fell speechless.

"Ah, makes sense I guess. How did you get in? Stow away in a purse again?" Setsuna asked and in effect answered her own question. "Anyway it doesn't matter, guess we better get down to the issue in hand, talking cat present or not." Setsuna said dismissing the fact that the cat had just spoken, really even if everyone else had a small mental shutdown it didn't change the things needing to be discussed. "The fact of the matter, and pardon me for being blunt, but a few awkward past memories have opened up in Rei's mind. They have both confused her and caused a conflict within her."

"How is this so?" Grandfather Hino asked now worried for the raven girl. "She has always been a decisive child, how does her memory affect her? If it's because of her father I swear I'll gi-" He was promptly interrupted by Setsuna.

"No it was not her father." She interjected before explaining. "On the moon a lot of different things happened behind closed doors. One of those things just happened in entail bed hopping so to speak. Now, while the Sailor Mars of that day did not engage in such acts, she didn't hold a rope on the Sailor Venus of that day either. Back then they had a rather solid relationship, and no one really meddled in the nocturnal activities of the other Senshi. Rei remembers this; or rather she sees this in the fire as a possibility." Setsuna said as the parents became confused. Apparently it was only the start of what Setsuna had to speak of. "she does have other visions as well, ones of vowing chastity to Usagi, and swearing to devote herself into the life of never being tainted. Both visions are just that, visions. I can not, and will not confirm or deny either vision. I will however state that in the past the Senshi as a unit were rather free spirited." Setsuna said simply hoping that the implication would hold enough ground to not have to answer specifics.

"Well that can certainly be an issue, but how does this effect Ami and Minako?" Saeko questioned as she found it odd she be called to the meeting when this clearly was more of an issue of Rei's, at least this is how it had first appeared.

"It affects them both highly. Rei remembers having been in love with the Venus of that day. Also you must take into account, they may be reincarnations, but they aren't carbon copies. They were raised here, on earth, and under your guidance. Because of those facts the choices that could be made can become different. Ami is a shy girl, very smart with logic, however if you ask her matters of the heart and you'll have multitude of different answers from her and none of them even coincide with one another. The Mercury of the moon was far more proactive in those matters, and also was one of the bed hoppers if you'll allow that term. Although back in those days she found herself next to Neptune or Jupiter back then." Setsuna explained as she sighed.

"She didn't!" Saeko jumped at the admission, Minako's parents didn't really see any surprise in the matter, and for them a talking cat was far more off the wall then Minako having multiple lovers. "Ami didn't, she wouldn't...with Michiru? She's the Neptune now correct?" Saeko was confused, highly.

"I speak only truth. Yes she had an open relationship, and yes she shared a bed with the Neptune of the past, Michiru and Haruka remember it clearly. I'll even one up that by telling you the Jupiter of that day slept with Haruka so both couples knew it was going on, and as far as I know, both Haruka and Michiru were and are fine with that to this very day. It doesn't mean either of them would make another move; however if offered another opportunity I can say they are fluent enough not to turn down an offer if it was the correct time and place." Setsuna laughed as she threw in with a bit of a joke "That even includes me, however I see little need for any more romance drama for now."

"Well you don't seem worried about it, so why are you telling us all of this? Won't it disrupt the timeline?" Mrs. Aino asked worried that the future could be at risk with all that was spoken about dealing with past and present alike. What the woman failed to notice was that Setsuna knew better than to say anything that could harm the timeline. It just was not in the guardians' nature to speak of such things.

"No not at all." Setsuna said still amused. "I have told you all this because the timeline had several ways to follow order. If this continues down this particular path, you will all be privy to rather odd or uncomfortable situations dealing with the three of them. There are multiple possibilities. One of the actual possibilities that logic could state, noting the past, and present is that the both of them end up fighting for Ami's heart. The other possibility that logic states, well that's the part things could get strange. Rei is not the person she used to be of the past, she is more open to debate on a few matters, that and a lot of other factors I can not speak on yet tell me that the three of them could end up in a somewhat odd triangle, and not on opposing sides if you get my meaning." Setsuna said as she smiled. Her eyes knew more, yet she would not speak it yet. She would be kind and offer one last peace of advice. "Just remember, they are Senshi living for a long time, they have already endured a great many things, even death, it is now this time of peace that I wish them happiness. I hope you all with do the same, however my time to leave is now, you all have concerns I'm sure so speak amongst yourselves. Luna will answer anything that you may wish to know. She has more slightly freer reign in that regard."

With that, Setsuna went through a portal back into her study, smiling, she knew it was only a matter of time, and depending how things played out one of the parents would be greeted with a rather odd sight within the next morning. Who it was and how the cards played out fully depended on Minako's ability to live up to her planets name. Ami's ablity to move past the Shy sweet girl she tends to be. lastly it depended on if Rei had the gull to make a move not very becoming of a shrine maiden. the final question in everything happened to be, if this really did play out in such a way, how would that dynamic work, and would the parents servive the rollercoaster that they would end up being stuck on as a result. only the timeline would tell...

TBC!!!!

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! please Read and review!!!


End file.
